


Choke

by KnightoftheCrow



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Eye Strain Text, KomaSen Week, KomaSen Week 2020, M/M, komasen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightoftheCrow/pseuds/KnightoftheCrow
Summary: Tousen sees the face he longed to bring out of his imagination only to choke on his very words.Part of KomaSen Week 2020 for the prompt "Choke".Prompts can be foundhere.
Relationships: Komamura Sajin & Tousen Kaname, Komamura Sajin/Tousen Kaname
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: KomaSen Week 2020





	Choke

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: In case you didn't see the tag or it wasn't clear, some of the text used in this may cause eye strain and can be difficult to read. Please proceed with caution if you have sensitive eyes.

His goals lay limp in his chest, unfulfilled. His words so vile clogged his throat, hysteria forcing him to painfully vomit them out. How long had he wished to see the face of his dearest friend? What had he planned to say, how had he expected to react? Not this, not like this. But it was too late. If he could push him away, maybe he could forget him, maybe they could go on, maybe without much pain. Not him, he supposed, he was in pain but he couldn't think of that now. He couldn't breathe. He held onto his conviction, but he felt as if his words, regardless of their truth, were suffocating him. He couldn't think of it, couldn't think of the years, decades spent with one he held so dearly, he could only focus on his own selfish goals.

ų̴̡̠̪̬͓͑͛͒͑̏̈́͠g̶̢̢͇͖̮̤̘̖͈̗͉̟͍̙͚͖͒̑̊̇̿l̴̛̟̼̉̀̑̏̈́́̄͌̆͂̆̕͠ÿ̷͎̣̮̗̰͇͖̖̩́̔̈́̓͐͐̊̾̄̉͝

i̴̧̢̜̼̬͓͇̻̲̠̺̙͋͋͋̎̒͋͂̈́̚͜m̴̡̛͎͚̪̮̫͎̜̹͍͍͔͓͓̰̠͂̃̒̃̉͘͝͠͝͝ͅa̶͇̪͛̄g̶̼̮̲͇͓̥͉̘̫̠̬̿̑͂̊̈́͛̊i̴̡̛̱̥̟̣̲̹̻̹͕͕̳͎͎͌̐͋̎̔̃͐ņ̷̣̹͕͕͓̠̳̼̜͑̅͑̎̋͆̿̇̎̽̎̑̚͝͝e̵̡̛̳̺̲̥̻̘̼̿̇͛̅͋̀͊̚

h̵̦̻̼̝̖̠̠͓͎̪͍̳͎̖̝͚̺̫̤̔̾̇̉̑͊̄̀́̅͗͋͗̌͊̈́͒͑̈́͐͂̄̍̌͠i̶̛̛̹̤͑̔̋̏̃̋̃̀̍̌̾̉͋̄͒̇̓̌̉̆̎͂͌̿́̋̕͘͝͝d̷̡̢̪͎͙̬̩͙͖̊͊̀̓̓̾̏͂̾͗̾̑̀̀̿̈͐̕ȩ̸̢̢̢̘͔͈͕̹̞͔̺̩̥̣͈̬̫͓̩̤̥͙̥̪̮͚̘͚͓̟̠̤̍͜ͅơ̶̢̘̹̟̩̻͚͙͈̞̘̺̖̳̙͈̤̓͒̈́̓͒̃̉̿̇͛̃͜͝͝͠ͅͅư̴̧̡̳̙̱̣̖̥͇̲͙̝̳̝̣̬̬͍̜̪͎̫͔̮͑͛̅͊͌́͆̆͛̔͠͝s̸̜̲͖͓͙͔̩̱͎̮̘͖̤̀

v̸̡̛̱̘̥͎̯̮̱͔̱̠̞̲̹̦̜̤͍̘̽̂̐̒͊̉͘͜͜i̵̡̨̡̺̰̜̜̯̻͉̼̻̙̰̣͍͇͙̪̮͈̇̎̏̽̈́̑͂̇̑͋͐̂́̑̅̉̕͝͝l̷̛͚̰͕͔̟̝̃̓̂̈́͊̓͆̉͛̐̀̋͜͝͝ę̷̛̞͉̙̫͔̜͕̙̳̪̤̗̋̈́̈́̏͊͂̓̌̑̈̃̕

ţ̵̢̢̨̛̛̣͍̞̟̤̰̭̟̪̼̤̜͉͖̰̘͈̗̦͚̥͕̻͕͎̹̦̬̥̬̪̲̪̭̪̠͍̦̩̭̘̠̰̩̩͖̟͍̤͚͈̬̺̖͇̪̬̹̩̜͎̗̮̞̗̾̓̆̏̀̽͒͂́͌̈́̈́̏̃̈̇̐̄̋̓͊̓͌̅̀̆̽̆̓̀̆̋̋̉͐̅̍̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͝͠ͅḫ̵̩̯̗̠̗̭͚̜͚̗̟̯͗̓́̅̍̀͋̓͜͝ͅǒ̷̧̫̪̼̯͚̮̺̳̠̙̲̲͙̦͚̞̤͑̊̂̏̑̏̈́̔̈́̽̂́̋̾̋̀̊̃̽̏̄̿̕̕̚͘̚͜͝͝ư̸̡̡̧̢̛̛̛̥̬̩͙̙͚̹̝͎̮͉̙̗̠͇͓͉̟͐͐̄̑̇̐͐̇̒̃̉̾̾̓͑̾̓̄́͑͗͐̈͐͋̐͂̈́͗̈́̐͌̑̓͛̑̀̎̚̕̕̕͝͝g̶̢̛̺͙̫̩̰͉͉̼̘̖͇̹̋̌̍͆̐̄̽͛̎̑̊̍͊͊̑̉͒͋̉͒͗̑̐͒̀̅̑͛̅̿̽̾̎̀̌͐̓̂͛́̅̇̈́͛͐̑̎̾̄͂͆̽̕͝͝͠͝͝͝h̶̡̧̢̛̛̲̙͎̲̣̟̪̪͕͎̱̘̙̤̜̮̩͙̱͓̠̞̭͖̦͇̜̙̱͉͚̣̺̦̺̮͕͔͇͔͓̜̎̿̈̏̂̋̉̑̂̿̂̓̑̀̏͐̅̒̌̋̏͒̌̈͊̃̒̃̑͒̏̊̅̅͌̆͆̈̄͗͘͘̚̚̕͝͠͠͝ͅͅt̴̡̧̛̥͖͉̻̟̯͕͙̰͖͓̖̗̤̦̬̘̞̮̦̳̞͖̟͕̦̫̺̗͉̠̫̙͔̻͊̍̊̇̍̍̏̍̀̔͛̿́̆̎̍͆͗͛̔͊͆̂́̍̉́̎͘͜͜

b̴̡̡̙̱͍̣̱̲̝̲̥͗̈́̉̿͑̌̀͋̑͒̇͜͠͝͝ļ̵̳͈̘̗̝̼̭̜͎̬̼̑i̶͖̺͖͓̼͓͕̔͑̈́́̂̾̾̿͝͝ņ̷͍̟̬͇̗͚̱͓̮̰̄̍̓̇͋͛̾̒͛̑͘͜d̴̡̗̻̞͉̗͓͔̝̖̍́̑̍̅͆̊̀̀̅̃̇͑

i̶̡̢̨̨̨̢̧̡̡̢̧̨̨̛̛̪̦̱͈͚͇̘̖̻̬̤͍͖̫̲̝̟̳͔̠͉͎̳͙͕̖̰̫̼͖͇̖̯͔̝͕͇̩͉̙̹̬̮̠̪̱̮̮̞̜̖̩̼̳͉̭͎̱̦̯͕̺̬̗̦̥͖̬͖̻̘̱̻̞͚̭͍͇̬̣̭͉͕̯̠̮̙͕̥̞̪̳̜̜̣̩̣͇̦͚̯̗̤̘͙͔̬̬̠̪̥̠̳̠̮͈̰̰̲̜͉̯̤͈̩͔̭͓̺̞̪͔̱̖̤͙͇̜̖̞̠̤̞̘̻̦̮̙̗̖̰̟̹̼̤̮̅̄̀̐͌͂͑͛̽͒̒̈́͛͆̀̉̋̄̽̌̉̄̊͐̂̒̉̒̏̾̔̾̐̅̃̈́̍̽̎͗̏̿̿̆̉̿̀́̈́̑̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅm̸̢̭͚̣̘͇͈͕̣͉͈̣̩̭̰͚̱̖̤̬̻̥̥͓̗͓̱̗̤̪͕̳͉͇̬͖͔͓͎͎̲̱̥̟̯̥̦̘̰̺̲͕͓̬̱͉̘̼̞̜͖͎͈̋͆̈́ͅͅa̶̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛̠̗̦̣̼͓̣̳̘̤̙̦̗̝̤̙͙͚͉̺̻̬͓͊͆́͌͒̍̀͑̋͒̈́̍̏̈́͊͆̄̎̒͂̃͂̐̉̃͂͂̽͗͂̃̇̑̽͐̆͐̽͊͑͂̀̓̊͋͊̀͗͐̀̇͒̍͆̽̋̄̀̇̾̔͗͐̐̔͌̈́̊̽̋̈́͂̋̎́͌̌̃̏̿̏͗̈̀̋͒͐̐̃̈̽̍̈́͛̊̌͗͐͑̃̄͆͛̓͊̐̿͐͌̌̅̑̈́̒͑̏̊̓̇͂̊̌̉̉͊͂̏̒̾̑͛̾̈́̀̓̓͑͋̍̌͊͆̓̍̉͒̌̈́̏͘̚̚͘̕͝͠͝͝͠ͅģ̵̡̢̧̨̢̡̧̡̛̛̛̞̰̝̬̻̪͍̹͙͉̱̣͕̮͎͖͓̹̟͕̼̩̦̦̹͕̩̣̙̫̘̮̝̳͔̫͕̗͚̲̩̜̗̼̻̥̖͎̥͈͚̯̤͓̦̰͚͚̳͓̰̫̘̱͔̟͓̻̼̲̰̦̻̩̠̥͇͖̼̫͇̗͖͙͉͓̱̰͖̺̰̹̙͈̯̳̘͔̦̉͛̿̓̔̅̏͂͐̒̅̌̾̂̂̄̇͂̇͌̿̈́̍̐̔̿̅͋͛͑̔͑̃̋̃͗̈́͌̽́̇̒̾̿̎̄̈́͑̆̉̇̒͗̌͒͆͗̋̽̅̂͑̈͂͊̀̾͌̀̉͊̎̈́͂̈́̅̒͐̒̊͑̒̀͒̿̔̓̽̈́͂̍͂̓̈̅̂̈͛̽̌̏̐̈́͊̿̽͊̿͒͂̓̏͋̍̄̃͆͌̂̈́͂͌̌̇̍̅̿̐̓̌̂͛͗͑̄̎͗̓̍̈́̓̿̈̾̌̽͗͌̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅï̶̢̡̡̨̡̡̢̧̨̨̧̨̡̨̧̛̤̻͈̣͇̭̖͔͓̩̥̗̣̯͉̩͉͎̥͇͓͔̬͓̻̥̣̤̮̯̦̳̗͇̤̣͉̯̲̳̮̩̣̰̯̯̞̖̺̝̘͕͍̮̣̲̗̩̙̩̰̱͕͈͎͍̗̲̟̮͍̹̘̞̹͔̙̯̘̮͙̝̱̗̩̱͙̰̰̝̭̗̬̦͇̬̟̘̰̼̖͉̺̩̺̟̰̥̗̘̱̭̮͉̗͕̰̜̟̭͚̥̼͈͎̳̺̣̟͈̺͈̼͚͔̘̯̜̻͇̬͑̓̏͐͗͆̅̍̃͂̉̏̇̅̇̽̉̈́͊͂̉̽̉̇̐́̏͌͑͑͒̃͒͋̄̽͛̄̎̌͌̒̈́́̂́͛̌̍̄͌͂̋͐̔̿̿̈́̒͋̈́̈́̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅṇ̷̢̡̡̨̡̧̧̨̢̨̧̢̨̨̡̡̧̡̛̛̛̛͖͓̤̦͈̦̤̭̗͍̫͓̝̪̠̥̥̫̱̬͇̫̼̞̳̣͕̫̠̝̮͉̟̣̮͔͍͇͚̘͕͓͍̼̻̦̦̯̪̮̻͇͔͎͕͉͉͉̜̤͉̺̦̱̩̣̜͓͈̙̩̜̟̗͔̖̖̥̬̙̠̯̖̜̩̱͎̪̥̹̳͇̲̰̘̣̟̞̬̰̝̫̩̼̜͎̞̘͈̗͇̣͎͍̼͙̯͎̯͎̮͇̬̲̬̻̘͈̲̙͎̲̰̝̞̯̲̮̖̰͙̞͆̃̅̔͑̋̑̈̽̂̈́̏͑̏̾̓̏̈́͐͒̑̾̑̾̆̾͌͒̄̌̈͋̎̏́͐̂̐̍̀̂̽͊̍͒͗̃̿̏͆͋̓͆̔̿̌̋͐̏̊̈́̃̅̑̏͊͑͐̆͌͊̅̓͊̉̏̐̑̍̎̐̌̍̽́͂̎̿̾̈̿͐̆̔̊̓͗͆̅̑̈́͊̑̋͛͐̌̎̀̾̎̃͛̽͗̎͗̔̄̏͒̾̇͒̍͑̌̕̕̚̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠e̶̡̧̨̧̧̨͕̻͍͙̯̖̙̻̞̘̖̜̭͖̙̺̗̼̰̼͔̝͈͚̮͚̱͔̲̯̙͓̲̼̟͕͙̲͈͎̼̮̘͇̻̱̣̞̪̺̥̫̼̫̝̳͔̤̗̲͕̫̱̳͍͇̻̬̥̹̫̼̣̊̈́̒̾̈́̓͆͐̇̋̈͊̆̋̂͒͗̾̃̊̒̽̈́́̀̔̒̓̇͊̊̏͒̓̽͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ

p̵̡̛̥̪͈̰̞̻̜̥̄̋̋͋̓͌̑̓̾̐́͊̈́͗̈́̂̌̎̋͗̓͋̈́̉̆̍̌̈́͛͗͒͊̎̿̓̾̆̈͛̃͋͐̏̎̅͌͑̂̋͌̈́̓̄͗̾͐̃̇̍̎́̅̋̅̿͌̉̉̈́̋̾͑̑̈͗̃̕͘̚̚̚̕̚̚͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ứ̵̡̢̨̡̛̖̥̦̞̳̮͈̯͕̲̫͈̻̟̻̥̤͍͉̯̻̗̞̙̳̦̄͑̋̄̓͂͆̉̃̌͌̈̎͗͌͛̍̿̍̾͑̇̈́̊̈́̅̋͊͐̑̽͊͑̈́̐̆̆̕͝͝ͅt̷̡̨̧̡̧̡̧̧̧̡̧̨̢̧̧̢̨̢̛̳̥̦͍̬̯̣̼̥̤̖̥̝͇͍͎͇͙͕̱̘̱̙̳̠̺̻̬̣̮̘̹͉̺̤̪͓͎̬̬̖̞͉̟̩̼̖̜̹͈̟̤̩̫͚̯̹̰̟̹̫͇̪̱̺̙̳̥̠̬͓̫͍̬̗̖͐̇́̾̇́̄̎͛͒̅̿̈̋̈́̔̆̿͐͆̃͑̈́̆͛͂͒͑̇̓̉̾̏͆̿̀͊̇̄̉͂͂̓̆̾̎̋̐͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅȓ̴̢͖̜̥̪̘͇̬͕͓̗̯̠̯͙̼͙͖̪̲̪̤͇͎̮͑̌̾͂̎̅̌̌̅̅̐̉͊́͐̊͆͝ͅḭ̸̧̨̧̢̨̨̢̛̛̲̪̦̜͕̮͇̩̣͔̰̟̗̖͙͚͓̠͙̤̟̗̲̰̗͍̹͓̗̤̮̖̼̬̤̳͓̘͇͖̝̥̮̺͕͚͔͍̲̞̘̱̩͓̹̙͙̮̤̣͔̯̞̖̥̬̟̖̤̥̯̱̤͉͖̰̰̞̙͕̜͈͙̻̲̤̗͚͍̈́͛̆͂̅͌̍̿̈́̈́̒̓̃̾̀͐͆̿͗̄̂̆̉̈́͐͑̃̅̊͌̔̏̇̉̈́͛̐̓͊̾̓̈́͋͑̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅd̶̨̡̡̡̛̮̘̠̠̫̞͚̙̻͇̟̫̝͎͖̯͎̦̤̮̫̪͚̜̝̱͉͇̻̠͔͚̝͙̲͙͓͉͕̬̻͇̱̬̋̽̋̍̃̈̉͂̅̍̇̐͂͂̿́̽̋̊̓͒̐̂͋̅͗̑̿̏̈̎̓̆̓̏̑̓͌̄̈́̌̂̍̃͊͒͌̎̐̂͘̚̚͠ͅͅ

ǔ̵̢̮͈̥̳͇̤̞͎̗͖̟͉̠̝̱̮̺̯͎̞̩̳͉̖̦͙̞̥͙͛̉̈́͠ͅg̸̡̦̪̮̺̙̻͔͇̼̯̖̫̲̝̩̹͓̏̂͂̈̌̓̐̑̔̏͐̒͆̌͐͆͗͜l̵̨̢̨̟̹̖̗͚̭̭͕͚̳͉̤͔͎̮̖͖̻̜̳͓̮̟̲͇̳͇̖͔͇̭͉̦͗͂̔̈́̌͌̚ͅͅŷ̷̨̡̨̧̛̬̘̟͇̼͓͔͎̲̭͚͓͍̹̭̺̼̰͔̺͈̦̬̙̝̣̩̣̬̳̔́̂̆̈́͗̓̏̃͐̆̏͐̐̈̃͗͑̉̾̔̈́͐̾̒͆̆͗̂͘

ṱ̸̹̹̯͍̖͇͒̿͋̾̀͒͝ͅͅh̴̬̣͂̀͒̀̌̇͐͐̏̄̚̕͘o̸̧̧̦̞̦̰̱̠̪̫͖̞̤̭̩͎̒͐̐͛̚ŭ̶̱̝̜̥̥̥͈̖̂̋̀̈́̽̄́̄͐̈́̒̑͜ĝ̴̨͍̪̦̙̤̦̣̬͉̼̯̪̱̭͇̽̅̒͂̆́̔̓͗̽h̸̻̱̟͈̯̹̎t̸̢̥̠̿̿̂̿̾̑͗̿̑̌̅̑͌̀

s̴̡̡̨̡̢̨̨̧̡̖̪̘͙̩̙̗̤͉̣̭̮̹̭̮͓͎͔͕̜̳̳͕̤̘̱̼̟̻̤̳̻̤̗̳̙͍͔̘̘̜̳̬̞̬̭̦͙̲͔̼̹̩̦͉̟̭̫̬͓͕̣͙͖̲̰͔̗̮͚̩̘̜̞̭̞̙͎̺͙̘̼̤̼͉̬̝̖͖̯̣̖͕͎̝̣̪͖̪̲̪̭̔̎͗̏̌̾̇̈̓̓́̄̒͒̍̌̽͛̏̋̌̐͂̾͒͘̚̕̕͜ͅͅͅͅe̷̡̡̨̡̢̢̢̡̧̛͔̤̲̯̥̰̻̬͖̫̗͍̜͓̟̙̘̣̲̘͖͇̝̭͔̤̤̟̖͚͙̤̩̥̭͔͉̠̙̻͙̺̱͎̣͔̹̥̖̦̲͎̤̩̰͚̿̽̈̉̓̆̌̄͒͋͌͗̃̍̈̇͑̇̂̎̈̌̍̇͛͌̂̾̅͆̍̌͋̓̍͌̆̑͛͂̂̐̄̉́͆̀͒͘̕̕͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅę̸̡̡̢̢̢̡̡̨̨̛̮̳͙͇̤͔̬̬͕͔̮̞̪̭̜͙̜͙̙͍̲̗͙̦͕͕̲͕̗͉͖̜̙̼͔̥͕̮̙̥͍̳͚̥͍̮̯̻̣͎̘͍̼͖͔̼͉̘̬͍̥̼̺̳̘͉͖̻̲̬̫͕̫̺͍̮͍̭̖̏͋̋̾̓̈́̇͐̐̌̆̅̈̈́̽̃̂̍͛̉̄̐̈̽̒͗̆̽̒͊͗̀̔̾̀̆͐͊̓̾͐̉̅̐̂̓̑̉͌̓̄͌̀̈́̉̇̒̈́̈̇̈̈̔̈́̏̂̚͘̕͘͘͜͜͜͝ͅ

p̶͍͕͒̏͌͐̂͒̾̊͛̈́̅͋̽́̔̆͌̑̄̐̆̚͘̚͝é̵̡̢̢̛͇̱͚͕͇͉̞͔͙͙͙͎͈̱̖̻͇͔̗̘̱̟͓̥̠̺͍̩͉͈̯̝̗͙̭̮̬́̍̌͛͛̑̅̿̎̈́̂͐̋̍̓̔̿̈́͂̈́̉͋̅̌̍̆̋͋̊̉̎̾̅̐̏̍̾͛̌̔̾͆͌͘̚̕͘̕̕̚̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅr̴̨̨̧̢̡̢̢̨̧̡̡̡̤̮̮̩̖̻̳̰̙͖̰͈̘̘̹̥̤̯̱͓̝͓͚͖̟͈̲̘̮̭̪͓̩̦̹̩͔̹̺̟̬̼̗̪̤̥̘̺̞͍̬̣̺̫̖͉̮̥͙̭̥͖̫̞͙̟̻͓̫̹͍̗͈͔̦͍̙̟̯͈͓͚͇̱̣̣̼͋̂̓̈͊̊̃̄͆̆͛̄̆́̑̊͛̋̽̿͆̎̈́̓̅̒̇̆̈́́̒̅̈́̑̾͗͊̔͘̚͘͘͝͝͠͝ͅf̸̢̧̢͍͎̖̳̲͚̙͓̞̘͚͚̯̅̉̾̒̃͐̆̒̂͐͌̀̓̎̓̇͆̌̚̕̚͠͝͝͝͝e̵̛̛̙̣̙̟̻̩̣͔̱̘̗̊͑̉͐̂̆͂̉́͗̿͗̐̓͛̾̂̾̆̓̅̈́͒̈́̆̂̔̒͊̔̚̚͝c̶̡̢̧̡̨̨̛̛̻͍̤̪̲̝̥̩̠̪̥̗̝͙̯̭̪͓̟͓͈͙̼͍̠͇͙̜̱͈̗͕̩͈̬͓͇̙͖̺̮͕̱͕͖͚̬͋̄̿̀͋͆̃̔͐̐͋͊̍̍͛͋̐̔̇̅̓̈͗̈́̓̋̿͂̆̒̅̃̆͆̅͒̈́̿́͛̅̈́͌̑̉̃́͂͆̂̈̏̽͗̋̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͠͝t̶̹̬̹͍̱̲͍͙̫͓̫͔̬̻̙͋̆͂͒̅̍̑̀̈́͑̚͘ͅ

ḃ̵̡̧̧̥͈͈̭̲͙̱̹͉̻͉͖̭̫̣̦̻̲̹̻̰̩̱̙̞̭̪̞̞̲̱̭͕͋ͅe̸̡̡̨̢̡̡̨̢̡̨̢̛̛̛̗̮͕̙̬͓̞̥̝̼̩̗̻̫̣̟̖̣͍̰̙̗̱͕̳̙̜̘̜̜̻͍̣̝̲͚̠̦͈̯̙̬̱̫̖͔͚̖̼̭̹̭̜̳̫̗̭̬̱̺͎̝͉̹̤̻̦͙̼̭͔̯͕̹͍̝̞̣͈̲̬̻̣͓͓̠̪͖̭̝̖̬̯̞̯̩̱̭̤̰͕͍̲̜͓̞͐̓̒̔̈́̑͌̃̔̏̐̂̋͂̾̒̈́̃̎̔͌͂͐̓͗̉̿̐̾̀̉̓̇͐͊̆̔̿̄͂̿͆͌̏͆̋̈́̎̃͒̈͒͛͋͐̀͐̂͛͐͂́̾͛͗͛͆͗̈́̃͗͗̍̎̉̏̓͑̑̂̈́̋̑͒̿̿͒͗̈́͘̚͘͘̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅa̷̧̧̡̨͔̯̲̤̘̣̝̼̞͉̟͓̘̫̫̬̪͖̤̣̟͈̦̟̫̖̜̗̘̻̜̖͕͓̲͚̪͍͚̙̩̱̝̟̘͖̬̘̬͎̜̽̆͋̿̐̆̍̋͌̆̍̔̽͂̽̊͛̂͗̉͒̈̀̓̓͗͆̈̉̐̂̃͌͂̑̇̅̒͗͂̑͑̐̋͊̂͛͋̊̄̊͂̔̅͌͌̆̂̔͐̋̾̈́͋̉͂͌̂̊̈́̽̏͛̌̌̓̄́͌̉̿͛̂͋̊̎̈́̆̑̈́͌͆̂̈̈́͛͆̐͊́̏̓̈́̄͘̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅų̸̛̳̗̣̱̙̟̼͓͉͉̮͕͙͗̆̆̿̈́̈́̚̚͝ţ̴̨̧̡̧̨̧̡̡̩̹̱̰͓̤͎͎̺͙̜̦̱̰̠̩̤͓͎̬͎̦͉̜͓̼͇̼̹͓̘͎̞̼͔̙̘͓͕̺̹̼̰̳̳̰̱͍̲̪̠̤͍̪̙͚̫͚̠̲̩̬͙̺͎͓͚͇̫̠̙̞̻̜͈̖͖̫̬̝͈̞̯̘̗͈̘̹͉̫̲͕͇̰͇̝̋̃̊̋͋̃̂̊͌̄̀̐̿͂̌̍̇̽́̑͋̽͗͒̌̇̏̈̆̈́̎͗̅̄̊̈́̇̅̐̃̿̈́̆͋̾͐̀͌̒̌͌̄̅̒̎͘̚̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅȋ̸̢̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̧̨̢̨̡̨͇̝͉̙̹̞̜̣̪̝̜̫̫̳̯̥̳͇̮͈͚̰͈̗̫͔͎̞͚̦̱̻͖̪̹̰̟̯̯͔͍͓͖̣̫̺͉͔̱̣̪̜͕̜̰̦̹̙̲̹̗̭̪̺͓̤͇̤̖̩͚̫̙̪̣̠̹̤̳͍͍̱̮̞̫͇͚̹͉̤͖̪̯̜̜̬̘̲͇̗͈̟͙̰̘̤̤͍̳͎̺̬͓͎̬̩̏̈͛̌̏͜͜ͅͅͅf̷̢̢̧̡̨̧̢̧̢̧̢̛̛̛͓̙͙̰̠̪̟̟̙̹̣̱͈̼͚̙̤͔̠͎͙̯̣̳̖͕̮̦̭̭͇̭̹̳̙̳̦͙̩͎̩͓̪̞̖͖̩̙͎̘̝̩͇͙͕̜̣͍̗̬̣̥͍̜̲̙͕̪̤̮͔̤̭̹͙̥̙̝̣̰͎̮̼͚̙͉̦̳͈̜͙̖̻̝̼̗̂͊̇̓͂͌̑̈̓̋̏̿̇̂͐͒͋͑̓͋͋̆̈́̍̾̉͊̐̏̈͐͒̂͛͊̓̒̎͗̈́̽̎͆͌̀͂͌́́̓̓̂̀͌̂̍͌̅͆̓̒͊̓̇͗̈́̈́͋͂͆̽͌̉́̎̈́͒̑̓̂̂̐͛̍̾̂̿̋̑́̌̃̊͑͐̾̓̈̓̔͂̅͛̈́̂͆͒͒̽͑̔̓̊̏͐̋̓͋̋̃̿̕̕̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅư̸̧̺͔͙̳͇̮̙̟͕͇̤̰̰̪̙͚͉̞̳̖̟̮̝̭͕̠̫̝̩͔͓̰̱͇̣̗̦̟͙̻̠̺͎͇̘͕͕͓̟̖̼͕̹̞͔͔̥͓̻̖͈̥͇̺̙̲͈͓̻̼̞̼͈͖̬̭͎̦̱͕͉̬̩̩̺͔̪̯̤̪̝̤̫͎͖̯͖̜̞̹̫̍̓͗̔͛̄̽͑̄͊͊̋̃̊̊̄̑͐̄͐̒͛̾͛̈́͋͘͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅl̸̡̧̡̢̡̡͓̮͚̪̰͓͙͍̝͉͙̜̣͓͖͎͕̠̗̰̣̘͚̰̥̘̠̼̳̪̹̘̟̺̟̦̱̟̙̬͈̘͔̭̙͓͙̠͖͚͓̖̻̱̙̩̰̺̱̺͎͚̲̥͎͕̺̻͍̹̙̻̭̗̼̦͚̾̋̿̑̓̎͊̄͒̓̈́͛̇̈́̈́͒̽̈́̾̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅ

f̷̢̡̧̨̡̛̝̠̖̲̫̭̠̦̟̦̩̜͓̥̣͚̤̹̤̯̤͕̝̘͙̖͕̥͓̙̺̄͑͐͑͂͑͆̂̚͜͠ŗ̸̨̣̬͔͕̼̲̞̩̺̻̥̯̱̩̩̣̖̥̺̺͖̥͕͓̳̫̱̲̙͖̭͆̿̋̒̉͒͐͌̌̓̊̀̂͊̾̂͊̚̕͜͝͝ͅi̴̧̢̡̧̨̨̖̩̣̯̬̥̼̲̜̖̻͍͚̖͕̥͕̓̒͌̊̐̆͆͘͜ͅe̴̛̛̞͈̬̠̾̅͑͒̄̃͋͌̅̇́̾̽̊̽͐̊̓̑̈̐̌̚̚̕͠n̴̝̙͖̮͓͑̃́̿͊̉̏̈̄͊̉̂̆̓̇̉̎́̏̔͂̈́̎̔̉̈͗͝͝͝͝d̵̡̧̨̫͕̹̻̫̱̯̺͇͖͇̦̘̘͎̣͇̻̜̙̝̣̦͈̝̠̭͕̘͉̻̫̗̥͙̪̳̪̍̽̎̅̃͊̓̇̉͊̎͋́̓͆̈́̈́̚͜͝ͅͅ

h̷̢̨̢̢̧̢̨̢̢̡̢̧̢̛̼͔͓̜̫̝̮̦̳̤͔̻̙̻̱̪̱͎͈̖̥̰̖̮̱̱̤̳̟̪͖̜͚̘̼̪̲͙̳̰̲͎͓͓̱̟̩̰̰͓̲͍̥͓̯̺͕͍̙̪̥͙̳̹̟͙̙̗̘͍̱͎͈͖̼̦̼̻͈̺͖̗̹̟͚̗̞̳͇̠̱̯̗̜͇̝̞̙̟̤͖̼̘͉̜̺̞̲̺̼̦̲̖̖͈͕̫̝̗͖͉͖̙̣̱̭̤̞͖̲̝̜̟̻͈͓̱͛͆͒͛͆͊̄̊́̇̇̓͊̆̈́̀̅̋̉͑̐̅̅̽̇͒̉͌̽̍̐̿̉͒́͛̄̈͐̈́̃̈́̍̿̔̇́̈́̈́̄͘͜͜͜͝ͅͅȋ̵̧̡̢̢̨̧̨̛̛̛͉͍̞͇̤̠̝̰͈̭̟̮͎̗͈̹̪̺̩͖̱̟̲̫̞̺̘͙̱̹̺̱͎̺͍̠̣̫̠̳̭͙͖̬̳͎͕̯͎̖̟̈́̔̅̊͂̑͊̑̔̐̔̑̑̓̽̊̂̅̕͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠ḑ̶̢̡̡̨̢̧̢̧̡̡̠̼͉͚̣͖̼͚̭̝̦͔̮̣̙̺̼̲̤̱̦̦̠̻̹̯̮̝͖̦̠̫̯̺̘͍̫̭̣̮̺̺̞̝͉̠͎̗͍̞͖͍͖̗͕̣̹̻̞̖͕̬̣̮̫̫͕̣̖̝͎̳͇̼̳̳̯͇̙͎̪̟̟̫͖̦̳͈̣͖̱̙̦͕̰̰̖̖̲̹̙̪̞͚̠̝̖̰̺̗͈̣̣̼͎̰̖̺̻̼̆͛̍̌̐̎̄͛̓̀̓̓͗̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅe̷̡̡̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̮̻̻̞̫̪͖̩̼͎̞͖̰̖̮̦̮̮͉̙̗͍̹̰̠̞͓͈̝͙͎̙̹͙̹̦̻̱̭͚͙͍̥͕̮̬̙͖͓͙͕͍̹̩̪̟̺̹̣͕̯̘̩͙̳̰͙͎̦̖̳͇̠̤̥̥̺̺͙͍͍͓̗̬͎͓̣̣͌̏̀̉̓̾̏̑̂̎̽̇̾͂̆̔̆̓͛̔̃̐̋͛͒̐̇̑̂̐̊̎̋̎̋̋͛͒̆̇̇̃̈́̊̐̈́̓͂̅͐̔̊͊̆̍̈́̊̈̂͑̍̈́̃̍̔̇͛̉͆̏͑͛̎̉̅̑͆̌̈̀̑͐̈́͊̔̐͂̌̑͋̆̈́͌͛̓̊̓̉͆͒̾̒̉̊̈́̈́̑̉͒̀̐͆̒̌̂̀̔̍͐̅̎̏̿͂͐̋́́̽̑̔́͑͐̾͑̏͐̅͆̈́̆̍̉͘̕̚̚̚͘̚̚̚͘͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ơ̷̢̢̨̛̛͍͉͙̹͓̩̰̜͎̘̠̬͉̣͇̪͖͈͍̟̬̞̗͙̝̻̤̱̂̈́͌̉́͒̿̽̄̅̑͂̍͊͋͑̏̓͌̐̓̐̇̔̀̔͋͛̐͆̂͆̍̌̊̅̋̊͐̀̅͋̒͑̎̈͛̈́̀̀͑̏̈͊͛͋̐̏̂̄͆̌̉̾̈͋͂̎͗̇̽̅̽͂͗̂̓̋̾̾͊͛̓̈́͊̉̏̒̿̏͌͋͂͂͊̔̿̏́͒̈̈́̾̿͋̿̊͛͗̅͑̄͒̒̉͒̆͋̿͗͑͌͌̐̅͗́̉͆̾̽̾̓͌̅̾̊̈́̋̀̑̉̎̅͑͐͂̕̕̚̕̕͘̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅu̵̢̧̧̡̡̡̡̢̧̡̼͙̲͉̞͚̜̩͙͓̭͚̦̻̜̰̝̦͔͕͖͚̮̥̝̙̠̖͓͔̩̥̘̹̰̼͙͉͇̤͎̞̱̪̝͈͎̬̰͖͕̟̝͍̥̱̙͍͍̖̭̘̼͉̪͉̞͓͚̠͉̲͓͍̩̝̘̝̮͖͎͔̯̟̻̻̖̫͍͓͔̝͉̠͖͉̭̘̞̦̦̣̯͙͔̤͇̮͓͒̔͆͐͒̊̈͐͗̔͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅs̴̨̢̡̡̨̨̡̨̨̡̨̢̨̨̨̧̧̨̢̢̨̢̛̜̥̣͓͙̪͎̞̭̱̥̣̩̼̗̬͔͚͔̖̠̻̺͈̦͚̞͓̥͉̣̱̘͇̲͈̥̯͇̥̳͉͖͕̞̩̘̱̦̜͔̣͉̘̝̝̫̻̘̤̘̝̖̤̟̹̞̙̜͇͎̣̮̹̻̻̞̯̙̰̟͖̘͚̝̞͙͍̠̫̫̖͎͈̮̪̘̝͖̥͖̝̳̖̱̖͇͖̹͕͍̩͎͚̲̦͓͙͚̞͍͈̺͔̝͇̤͙͓͖͇̟̮̭͔̙̞̺͉̫̫̙͔̺̥̟̙͈̮̝̬̥̼͉͙̟̻̖̗̜̭̱̻̺̤̫͍͓͚̞͕͎̫̩͎̝̺͇̠̺͙̗͇̱̫̱̲̯͉͎͎̬̤̦̝̠͕̤̫͊̃̐̿̇̒͐͒̄̇̓̔̀͌̆͋̆̂̆͊̒̎͗̎́̆̇͑̌͗̈́͊͗͗͂̔̿͛̑͐̄̾̓̄͗̓̎̿̓́̍̌̓̅́̈́͗͒̑̇̎̈́̔̇̔̏̐̍̎̓͛̊̾͛̈́͛̿̇̃̄͋̂̐͂̑̏͑͗̄̍̍̐̎͗̀̈́̉̿̀͆̇͌̒́̾̈́̈́̓̈͒͒̾̾̂̒̏͐̑͑̓̆͑͋̽͆͊̍́̏̔̃̌̌̔̎́͐̊̈́̍͑̅̇̇̇̋͑͗̀̓͂̿̈́̋̈͌̓̇̎̐̈́̄̽̽̊͘͘̕͘͘̕̕̚̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ

ļ̷̡̧̹̠͇̩̭͔͔̳̫͔̖̪͓̥̗̳̘͓͈̘̲̣̩͇̭̜̹̯̈́̏̓̍̈̅̓̉̒̌̀̓͆̿̾͐͠ơ̵̛̛̬̖̬̩͈͕̻̝̪͇̖̦͕̱̖͍̤͋̈̀̆̓̀̋̄͑͊̆̆̓͑̈̊̓͋͊͘͘̕͜͠ͅv̵̧̥̈̍͂̈́̑̏̊̂̃̑͂̃̃̂̽̾͛̊̕͘͠e̵̠͓̗͇̙͖͑̐̂̂͐̏̆͒͒̐͋̈́͊̃̿̅̓̓͘ͅ

f̵̡̡̱͖͈͙͕̝͎̦̣͔͔̳̦͎̣̳͈͕̭͕̹͚͍̤̫̗͓̪̞̫̩͕̝̺͙̩͇̘̳̍̋̈́͊̏̇̈́̊͗͗͑̃͂͋͛̈́̅͒̎̓͛̇̔̃͑̓͝͝ͅͅͅį̶̧̧̨͓̼͈̱̼͔̞̭̻̜̩̻̖͚̯̤̖̝̩̟̣̹̖̣̬̰͉̙͈̥̥̙̰͇̯͖̦̈̇̒̓͊̊̓̃̈̕͝͝ͅl̸̨̝̹̳͚̦̝͉̝̉͊̋̋̐͛̇͒̉̋̄̄ͅţ̵̧̛͔̜͍̼̼̘̳̭͍̺͇̦́̿͊͊̀̆͊̄̌͊͑̑̃̚͜͠͝ḩ̸̧̨̧͎̞̭͖̥͇͇͔̼͍̱̱̪̭͔̩̣̮͈̠͕͎͓͓͓̝̗̲̟͉͖̳͍̳͚̟̪͎̏̈́̈́͛̓͛͊ͅ

s̴̨̢̨̧̧̧̝͔̱̜̳̘̮͓͓̱̘̜̼̗͍̻̳̦̳̟̳̱̩̰̹̜̝͎͇͈̮̳̪̻̻̤͕͐͐͌̇͗̈́̿̒̌͗̍̍̉̐̂̈́̍̆̃̏̾̏͂̈́̔͂̅̈́͐̌̉̈́̎̐̐̒̅̅̑͆̆̔̾̅̋̈́̊̂̈̇̃̊̓͒̏̈̉͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅc̶̢̟̗̙̝̼̦̭̩̹͈͍̙͔͕̪̞̊̽͛̔̄̀̈́͆͘̚̕r̶̡̨̛̛̛̠̘̩̼̻͚̯̟̺̟͎̯͍̜̗̝͍̹͙̻̯̩͙̝̤͉̝͈̞̖͚̝̟̖̩͖͑̓̈́̆̉͌̂̉̅͑̓̈́͑̿̍́͌̔̿̿̒̑̎͊͒͒̈́̏̕͜͠͝e̴̢̛̳̬̻̝͚͕̖̞̣̯̥̝̞̼̤̟͕͕̯͚͈̘͓̝͉͇̽̉͐́͂̄͒̈́̐͜͜͝a̴̧̨̲͔̩̩͉̩̼̪̖̜̥͇̣̩̗̺̯̐͒̂͒̀̇͛̉͠ͅm̶̢̛͖͍̹̣͓͙̙̹̳̺̜̣͈͖̤͓͖̠̗̘̫̩̺͇͗͋͐̃̍͗̆͒̒͂̎̌̑̉̌̾͌͒̎̓̉̄̈́̌̂͛̀͗͆̆̓͂̀͛̓̋̊̉̒̌̇͂̆̓̓̄͊̑̎̀̍̃̐̊̅͂͘̕͘͜͝ͅͅṣ̷̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̬͚̮͚̠͎̱̮͖͔͇͓͖̹͇̝̺͍̘͇̯͕̳͕̻̮̫̯̥̖̗̲̻̹̗̦̻̪̠̪̯̗͖̼̥͉̻͇̘̺͙͋̉̂̓̾̄̊͑̊̌̈́͂͂̏͒́̊̑͒͑̐̀̈̿̊̓̒͒̔̅̑͆̄̄͂́͋̾̊͒͑͊̎̋͛͗̆̅͘̚̚͘̕̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝

ṕ̶̧̢̨̨̨̡̡̡̧̡̧̢̨̢̨̡̡̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̲͈̺͉͇͙̩͓͎͙̜̯̤̱̩͙͎̤̼͎̩̘̘̠͕͇̲̩͇̮͓̜̠̭̺͍͈͇̗͖̤̗͖̗͖̮̹̞̞̫̗̬͈͕̠̻̘̻̬̩̲̙͚̟͉͍̺̪͍͔̻͎͎͚̳͕͍̝͙͈̘͙͖̤̯̦͖̺̞̩̣̼̱̖͙̞͍̼̳̜̱͙̹̭͉̙̣̗͍̟̩̱̯̘͚̭̜̞͎͔̤̙̹͉̳̰̖̺̹̤͇͈̠̰̩̤̬̟̠̪̺̘͇̣͖͕͖̗̩̯̗͇͈̥̥͚̞͔̠̤̣̗̫̥̞͖̬͇̠̟͎̮̥̗̘̮̩͖͕͙̞̆̀͂̈́͊̄͂͊̑͐̒͆̉̔̇̑͊̉̈̓̈̔͒͛̄̔͌̉̃̎̄̂̅̃̊̋͊́̐̊̈́̅͑̓̎͋̿̓̆͂͒̈́͗̐̓͊͆̓͋̅͆͐̿̆̔̎͂͌́̋̏̑̐͑͌̂̾̔̂̔̈́̄͐͐͒͒̾̀̈́̿̎̍̇͊̍̉͋̽͊̓͐̓͛̌̒͋̌̅͆͛͗̃̌̋̈́̍̑͌͊̈́̌̂́̒͗͗̌͆͊́̓̽̉̇̍͛̽̈͂͌̕̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅå̴̧̡̢̡̨̧̨̢̧̡̡̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̟͓̲̫̻̞̦̘̪͎̫̟̭̙̫͎͇̗̙̥̹̻̹̺̥̦̫͙̼̝͚͎̤̟̼͎̜͙̪̝̗̖͈̯̻͎͍̼̟͈͉̤̹͎̮̬͚̩̭͉̤̘̤̩͈̤̦̮̭̝͇̝̺͉̥͇̙͚͉̪͉̤͖̺͖͕̼͖̼̙̱͍̗̭̲̰͔̦͈̪̠̠̟̩̠̜̬̣͕̱̟̙̗͎̩̙̟̭̬̪͎̟̪̗̳̩̫̯̼̰̘̻̗͓̹̬̙̜̻̝̱̥͙̞̝̙̟͇̖̻͎̊̉͗͌̎̈́̿̈̆̏͗̿̍̉͆̇̽̍̆̀̇̈̓͒̎̉͌̇͌̊̾̿́̿̂̏̐̇̉̽̌̋̃̌̌̽̇͑̇̃̾͋͌̆̐͐̿̅̔̏̀̄̃̔͋̿̑̇̍̌̂̅̈́̔̌͗̔̐̆̿̈́̎͌̌̑̿͛̏̽̒̈͒͗̇͂̐̓̂̓̅̆̿̎̓̔̓̀̔̓̊̄̍͆̓̀̌̃͑̎̐̅̓̍͆͐̑͑̎̄͐̇̈́̾̍̑͑̇̓͌̈̑̂̈́͂͂̇̀̒̇̽̀͑͑̎̋̂̑͆͛͑̆̈͒̽̾̌͆́͐̉̃̋̅̏̄̂̌́̏̿͘̚̚͘̚̕͘̕͘͘̕̕͘͘̕͘͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅį̶̡̛̛͍̞͔̹͙̦̲̤̤͖̩̫̟̺̰͈̞̝̩̠̖̼͙̹̙͉̼̪͕̭̼̄͋̔͌̆̉̐̆͊̄͐͋͗̒̾̑̊͑́̎̓̀̈̏̓̒̂̋̍̑́̊̍̒̇͑͐̽̆́̉̉̑̏̾͋̾̈́͆̌̌̆͋̈́̅̇͌̑͆̑̏̂͗̒̓̐̽͆́͒̄̂̋͌͋̓̊̿̄̃͆̀̌̿̆̅̇̆̂̓̌̒̏̓̈̽͐̃̀̓̈̈̎̈̈́͊̍͌̽̀͌̈́̍̉̈͛̃͑̌̇͒̎͆͂̍́̿̀̅͋̈̐̒̊̈́̃͒̑̅͂̋̄͂̃͊̾̈͊̊̏̈́̌̽͛̊́̈́͋̊̋͌̃̔̅̾̍̅͗̈́̽̀̀͆͑̓͐̉̕̕͘̚͘̕̚̕̚̕̕͘͘̚͠͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅn̷̡̨̢̧̮̫͕͖͔͓͎̙͈̩͓̦͈̜͈̪̻̞͍͓̤̗͉̥̼͎̫̜̩̗͙̙̮̯̰̜̙̙̙̻̳̺̏͌̋̒̅̿̋́͋͆̂̈̍̆̚͘̚͠͠͠͝

_p̷̦̪̂̂͐ę̶̮̮̔̈́͆r̴̺̤͚͒̇f̶̹̜̦̍̿ë̷̯́c̴̭̫̽̅̓͜t̵̯̤̹͒_

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an illustration I wanted to draw for this prompt, but I don't feel comfortable at the moment doing it traditionally, so all I have is a thumbnail lol.
> 
> [Want to learn more about KomaSen Week? Click Here♥](https://komasenweek.tumblr.com/)


End file.
